Full list of events (Drex'd)
Full list of events in Drex'd. For more wildness, I added unionism (as the opposite of separatism). Also, let's assume that each turn is barely a month, and I guess it starts in late 2017. Also, I give "tired" countries 1 province of disadvantage. Turn 1 *Mauritius allies France. *Sao Tomé declares war upon Nigeria, lmao. *After managing to land a few soldiers, Sao Tomé gets annexed in three days. *Unionists raise in Nicaragua, their goal is to unite with Costa Rica. *Switzerland declares war upon France (which of course calls to arms her ally Mauritius) and the conflict goes wild. *The war was a back and forth, but Mauritian forces proved crucial to the French victory. Small land gains for the French Republic. *Sweden declares on Finland. The Finns started pushing but after a week and a half the Swedes got back to the border and were ready to keep going. *After almost a month of the same, no side could win any advantage and white peace was signed. Quite expectedly so. Turn 2 *Oddly enough, a Pan-Asian Coup happens in Hong Kong. The former Special City is now led by a Madman who belives he is the chosen one to unite Asia under his lead. *Civil war erupts in Malawi (wow...) and the Communist Party takes over the country in two days. The new name is Communist Republic of Malawi, how original! *Mauretania allies Algeria. *Somaliland declares war upon... Somalia xdd, well at least now it's formal. *In less than a week, Somalia has won the war once and for all... right? *Some rebel movement in Honduras gets crushed before they even could start getting serious. *Something similar happens in Kazakhstan, and Moldova. *Peru has allied Chile. Huh. *Luhansk picks back its weapons and launches a new attack against Ukraine. *In an incledible feat and after two weeks jost going forward, Luhansk has gained lots of territories. A truce is signed, somewhat. *Unionist rebels pop up in Malta, and now the country is part of Italy, who agreed in disbelief. Turn 3 * A coup attempt is shut down in Eritrea, or so they say. * Montenegro invades Bosnia without warning. The attack is a success and now Montenegro is twice as big and Bosnia is irrelevant. Or are they? * There's reports of revolts in Vanuatu but I couldn't find that shit so yeah. * Germany declares war to Denmark. Makes me remember something, but I don't know what is it. * The German offensive finds little objections and Germany annexes most of Jutland. * Panama very clearly states that they are at war with Colombia, who gives zero importance to the issue. * After initial Colombian success, Panama has pushed them back to the border. Turn 4 * Oh, and just so ya'll know, the fighting is still going on in Nicaragua, it has been four months already! * Same, here, it's some heavy fighting in the Darien jungle with no clear winner. Panama wants peace but Colombia doesn't. *Granada tried to break free of the Antilles! It hurt itself in its confusion! *Madagascar allies Mozambique, but it looks shaky. Turn 5 * Internal troubles in Somalia are alegedly terminated. * Theres a coup d'etat in Russia! Vladimir Putin is trown off a window of his own office, but some claim he's still alive. The nacionalist far-right group of Great Russia has taken Moscow and some other important places.Dimitri Rogozin thinks himself as the new Leader of Russia. The forces of United Russia and the All-Russia Popular front are summoned to the civil war that just begun. * After ten days of fighting, Great Russia has made important advances. * Against all odds, Australia decides to invade the French island of New Caledonia, which has them at war with France and Maritius now. * After they failed to take the French colony, Australia couldn't help it and ended up invaded. How poor. * Finally, the rebels have won in Nicaragua and now the whole country is in the hands of Costa Rica, who had to invest the grand total of $0. Turn 6 * The Russian Civil War sees none of the combatants win a single piece of land. * Colombia, frustrated, finally accepts white peace. * Unionists in favor of merging with Cameroon raise up in Equatorial Guinea. * Germany goes to war yet again, and now the vicitm is the exhausted Switzerland. So far, the Swiss are winning. *Taking advantage of the situation, Poland declares war on Russia for Kaliningrad. *At the end of the month, Poland has taken the city and Russia does not react. Turn 7 * Tuareg forces attack the Lybian Congress. * Soon after, the Tuareg lands are annexed by the Congress' forces. * Germany vs Switzerland: The Germans refuse to surrender despite heavy losses. * Russian Civil War: Loyalists win some land. * Equatorial Guinea's civil war: The rebels win and Cameroon annexes the country. * Australia vs France: Australia holds the line. Turn 8 * Azerbaijan launches an attack against Iran. In two weeks, Iran conquers the whole thing, except that part that's not connected, they annexed themselves to Armenia, funnily enough,